


Such A Good Boy I Am

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Just a shit ton of porn, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is not amused, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “Which is a good thing,” he continues, hand moving in lazy circles on the desk, “because honestly? You’re giving me a new kink just using old fashion paper.”The notes go down, slim fingers capable of both bring heaven to earth and pain to the unsuspecting ensure that they don’t slide off the desk. It’s hard for Jim to tear his eyes off them. Spock approaches him like a predator. Those brown eyes focused just on him. Underneath the calm, logical, almost robotic exterior that the world gets to see there is a side that just Jim, and at one point Uhura but Jim is not going to think about Spock’s ex-girlfriend right now, gets to see; the sexy beast. Dominance wrapped in finery wrapped in strength wrapped in passion so fierce it could be mistaken for violence. It makes Jim’s knees weak.





	Such A Good Boy I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts), [Adara_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/gifts).



> This is a gift for a friend or two and is just smut with a smidge of humor at the end.

Jim trails his hand along the dark wood of the desk in front of him. It’s been a while since he’s stepped foot in one of these rooms. He isn’t fond of being called back to Earth not for things like this but... he looks over at Spock. His First Officer and boyfriend is sitting at one of the student desks, dressed to the nines for the lecture they are about to give to the newest set of cadets. To encourage them to stay the path, that the incidents with Nero and Khan are behind them and that Starfleet is forging a path to a better tomorrow. Jim licks his lips as he looks Spock up And down the lecture taking a back burner for a moment.

 

“You know, I don’t think I had your class,” he says with a husk to his voice. Spock looks up from his notes, one eyebrow slowly raising.

 

“Which is a good thing,” he continues, hand moving in lazy circles on the desk, “because honestly? You’re giving me a new kink just using old fashion paper.”

 

The notes go down, slim fingers capable of both bring heaven to earth and pain to the unsuspecting ensure that they don’t slide off the desk. It’s hard for Jim to tear his eyes off them. Spock approaches him like a predator. Those brown eyes focused just on him. Underneath the calm, logical, almost robotic exterior that the world gets to see there is a side that just Jim, and at one point Uhura but Jim is not going to think about Spock’s ex-girlfriend right now, gets to see; the sexy beast. Dominance wrapped in finery wrapped in strength wrapped in passion so fierce it could be mistaken for violence. It makes Jim’s knees weak.

 

“I’d have been trying to get into your bed so hard that I’d let my grades drop. Just to get your attention.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Jim nods his head quickly.

 

“Yes. I’d be daydreaming about you fucking on the table or me riding you in that chair. So many dirty thoughts. All for you.”

 

Spock gives him that smile that is more of a smirk, that lightens his whole face, finally standing in front of Jim who widens his stance slightly. Those magical hands of Spock’s grip his hips. Lips ghost his ears.

 

“Would you like me to make that a reality?”

 

“Please Daddy?”

 

It slips out. They’ve been playing around with the kink for a while now. But it’s never come as naturally as it just did. A look flashes in those brown eyes and Spock drops to his knees. Something niggles at the back of Jim’s mind. It has to do with them being walked in on at any moment, which is a thrill, something he’s forgotten. But it’s further forgotten as Spock pulls down Jim’s zipper with his teeth. He moves at an agonizing pace before stopping to nuzzle the bulge in front of him.

 

“Please Daddy, make my dreams a reality. I’ve been a good boy. Give me a treat?” he whispers.

 

His pants and underwear are pushed down. If it were possible to have a religion of one, Jim would create one solely for worshiping Spock’s hands. But you can’t and he’s not about to share them with anyone. God the feel so good grabbing him, lifting him up onto the table, pushing open his thighs. It’s like they are everywhere at once, creating trails of warmth in their wake. Fuck it makes him so hard and achy.

 

“You’ve been a good boy? No pranks on the cadets with Scotty? No drinking with McCoy?” Spock asks, lips right above his left thigh. Jim watches as Spock bends down and nips at the flesh. He gasps, arching slightly.

 

“Yes Daddy, I’ve been good.”

 

Oh, sweet blessed stars in the fucking sky! Another religion that Jim wouldn’t mind being the only acolyte of is of Spock’s mouth. It’s the perfect combination of warm and wet. Spock gives head like he does everything, with dedication, vigour, precision and the knowledge of when to change course. If Jim wasn’t already on the desk he would have collapsed. As it is his hands' scramble, one hand to his mouth, barely mindful that he has to keep it down, the other to Spock’s hair. The strands are soft between his fingers giving just the right resistance to be fun to tug on. Fingers dig into his thighs and Jim knows that Spock is feeling his lust and love and  _ oh fuck, yes, please more! _

 

He’s so close to coming. To seeing one of his favorite sights, Spock looking pleased as he spits Jim’s cum into a hankie that he always seems to have on hand. Only Spock pulls back with a stern look on his face.

 

“No. Not until I tell you to,” Spock says so authoritatively that part of Jim snaps to. The other part.

 

“But Daddy!”

 

“Not until I tell you too.”

 

One hand creates a vice around Jim’s dick. Not too tight or too hard just enough to keep the blond from blowing his load. With that accomplished Spock goes back to sucking Jim off, adding teasing little scraps of his teeth. Both of Jim’s hands have made their home on Spock’s sensitive ears, tugging and not quite directing Spock. Just hard enough to give Spock just as many pleasant jolts as Spock is giving him. Spock pulls back again, lips red and quirking, and Jim whines lowly. That is until he sees Spock unzip his own pants. Until Jim sees that Spock, bright, wonderful, clever Spock, is going commando. Spock leans over him, chest barely heaving but oh so war. Being caged shouldn’t feel so good but it does. Jim wraps both of his arms around Spock’s shoulders, lifting his ass into the air just a bit.

 

“I was a very good boy this morning,” he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He knows what Spock had planned. He had planned to rut against Jim until they both came and Jim was dirty, so dirty that he had to stay behind the desk. But Jim had other plans. Better plans even before this dream come true. Spock raises an eyebrow, one hand going to investigate. A probing finger is met with hard glass. Is met with the base of the plug that Jim had painstakingly stretched himself out for. Long and thin, slightly curved with a flared head it fills Jim up nicely when he’s alone. Or when he plans to be somewhere where lube isn’t readily available. Shaped just like Spock. Jim feels the growl in Spock’s chest before he hears it.

 

The plug is pulled out carefully and set to the side. Two fingers enter him, making sure that he’s properly prepped. It’s a new plug, one that Janice had the misfortune to sign for. 

 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Spock says approvingly, pulling his fingers out. Jim’s legs are set over Spock’s shoulders and the half Vulcan thrusts in with one hard movement. Their coupling is both animalistic, with soft grunts, hard, quick, thrusts, fingers clawing at everything, but as strange as it sounds it’s also tender with feather-light kisses on lips and nose and whispered praise. The way that Spock holds him like he’s the only thing that matters in the universe. The way that Spock nuzzles his hairline as hips connect with his body. 

 

In a single move that knocks the breath out of his lungs and nearly makes him cum, he’s flipped onto his stomach, ass lifted just a bit into the air and… Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick does Spock know how to find Jim’s prostate. Jim is so close, so close coming untouched that he has to grip himself to stem it off. The care from earlier about his volume is gone as the need, desperate and cloying, to cum rears its head and he pleads with Spock.

 

“Please Daddy? Daddy, Daddy please! I… I need to Daddy, Please!”

 

They move backward, his legs hitting Spock’s as he sits them both down. His hand is forced off his dick and onto… armrests. They’re in a chair now, Spock not moving allowing Jim to rest. Spock rubs his arms.

 

“Don’t come yet. Ride me. Like your dream.”

 

Jim’s movements are sloppy. He wants to cum so badly, he’s tired, and over stimulated but moving feels good. He’s pleasing Spock and that always makes him feel floaty and safe.

 

“I can do that Daddy. Want me to fuck myself on your dick, Daddy? I can do that. Nice and slow or fast. Tell me what you want Daddy. Like seeing me bounce up and down? Like to feel my thighs tremble?” he rambling, chest heaving. Cadets should have filed in, a distant part of his brain whispers, how are you going to give a lecture now? But he keeps on talking.

 

“You feel so good, Daddy. So long. You fill me up so perfectly, Daddy. Have I been good enough to cum yet Daddy?”

 

His movements stutter for a moment, he has to stop and then he’s bouncing more. He’s tempting fate, talking as he is. Spock is strong enough to lift Jim up and down at his own leisure. The thought alone sends a jolt of arousal down his spine, and his ass cheeks clenching.

 

“Please Daddy, I’ve been a good boy,” he whimpers, hands slipping on the fabric of the armrests.

 

“You have been. So much so.”

 

Hands tighten on Jim’s hips, lifting him up.

 

“You may cum now,” is said as he is pulled down flush against Spock’s chest. He comes, hard and fast. He’s going to be such a mess. Bones is going to kill him. Spock thrusts shallowly a few more times before coming himself. They rest there, panting and enjoying the glow of a good hard round of sex. Of course, even dreams in the flesh have to end. Bones opens the door, face flushed as he glares at them. Guess that explains why the cadets hadn’t come in. Lazily Jim notices the clothes in Bones hands right before they are thrown.

 

“Sock on the doorknob, Jim! That rule still applies! I’m a doctor not, a god damn hall monitor!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am an asexual virgin who finds sex to be slightly repulsive so I love to hear that I got things right! Don't feel pressured though.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> \-------


End file.
